Away for Two Weeks and What!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Before Shippuuden] Temari decides to have a vacation. Kankuro doesn't want to take care of Gaara. Gaara wants to follow his sister. What more? Chaos, that's what.


Away for Two Weeks and What?!

**An:** Ha! For all my readers that read my other stories, you all thought I would write another PoT story, huh? Well not this time! It's Naruto this time! Yay!

* * *

It was a fine day at Sunagakure (sp?). Temari was packing her thing togther. Kankuro was sitting next to her while she packed. He only watched.

Temari stopped packing and frowned, "You know Kankuro, it wouldn't be bad if you helped me."

Kankuro let out a sigh, "But you get to have a vacation while I take care of our little brother... You are too lucky Temari."

"While I leave, you and Gaara can have a little 'brother-to-brother' time." She said.

"You mean, 'brother-talk-to-no-one' time. I doubt Gaara would want to talk to me. The last time you left, he decided to ignore me and follow you! Am I that boring?"

Temari chuckled, "He's not used to following you around, I guess. Now be a good older brother and take care of Gaara while I'm away for the next two weeks."

"Yes, _mom_." Kankuro said.

Temari whacked him in the head, "Who are you calling mom?"

"Nobody..."

"That's what I thought you said." She picked up her bags and went downstairs.

* * *

It was just about time she left for Konoha. Why did she choose Konoha? Because, according to Temari, that Konoha is a better place then the other villages. They don't have much of a bond with the others as they do with Konoha.

"Well see you two weeks from now, Kankuro, Gaara." She said.

"Wait." Gaara said, "Can I come along? I want to see Uzumaki Naruto again."

Temari smiled, "You can see him the next time we have a family vacation." She picked up her bags and left.

Gaara ran out the door; he looked desperate. "Wait! I want to eat ramen! Don't let me stay with Kankuro!"

Kankuro sighed, "Am I that boring?"

Gaara looked at his older brother, "You're not boring, you're just not interesting."

"That what that Naruto brat said..." Kankuro said. "Gaara?" He saw that Gaara alreay high-tailed out of their house. "HEY! COME BACK HERE, YOU!" He ran off after his younger brother. "Why did Temari make me in charge of him?..." He thought.

* * *

**In a random shop along Temari's way to Konoha...**

Temari sipped some of her tea. "Ah, it's great being out of the village. No sand. The breeze is just great. It's not scorching hot like the desert." She said to herself.

"Excuse me miss." A man said. He had brownish-red hair. He wore a really cheap mustache and some sun glasses. He wore a strange hat that was green and was wearing a robe. The man was dressed pretty strangely to Temari.

"Uh...can I help you, sir?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you are going to Konoha. Maybe we can travel together." He said in a strange voice. His voice sounded like a strained voice. It sounded as if the man was trying to get his voice higher.

Temari looked the man curiously.

Kankuro suddenly ran in. "Temari! That's Gaara!"

The man twitched. "Who is this 'Gaara' you speak of? I don't know him."

"G...Gaara..." She pulled off the sunglasses and hat. She ripped off the mustache. (Ow...) "Stop using these costumes! Why didn't you just transform?"

"Uzumaki Naruto never did that." He said.

Temari tried to smile. "You...you tried to copy that Uzumaki kid's way of transforming? Gaara, please don't act like that boy. He's not very bright if I may say so."

Gaara shook his head, "No, he's my new reason to be alive. He made me want to be the Kazekage of our village. That's my new goal."

Temari smiled; looks like that Uzumaki kid is smarter than he looks. "Gaara, you stay home with your brother, ok? I'll be back in two weeks."

"Fine. Two weeks or I'm taking your room."

"Why would you want my room?"

"I'm a growing boy."

"..."

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

"Gaara... what happened to the house?" Temari slowly asked. The house was in shreds, almost. There was egg yolk all over the windows, wall, and furniture. The couch had sand and cacti on it. Her old fan was of the wall held up by kunai. It had ketchup all over it so that she couldn't even see the design on it anymore. Karasu (sp?) was on the ceiling fan that was turned on so that Karasu looked more like a dead person hanging on the fan than a puppet. Kankuro was sleeping on the floor like a poor slob. His hoody was gone, instead there was a bucket on his head. The hoody was later found in the kitchen as a floor rag. The plants were wilted, the pots were banged up. The bathtub had green ooze on it. The ceiling of the dining room had peanut butter stuck on it.

You can say that the house was wreaked.

Gaara walked in as if the house didn't change at all. "Kankuro said that I can cook dinner."

"Why do we have egg yolk all over the house?"

"The blender didn't work. The microwave made the eggs explode."

"You used a blender?!"

"Yeah, that's what the people in the televison does."

"That is a mixer, Gaara! Where is Kankuro?" She tripped over the black cloth thing that is also known as Kankuro. "Kankuro! Wake up! How could you have let Gaara ruin the house?!"

Kankuro woke up. He rubbed his eyes. "What?... Mommy, school isn't untill Monday... call me then..." He fell back down; asleep.

"He drank that thing you told us not to drink. That purple liquid." Gaara informed.

"That was the sleeping potion I got from our last visit to the potion shop! He drank it?" Temari cried.

"The label said that it will only make him sleep until the person is stress-free." Gaara said. "He looked stressed."

"That's it. The next time I leave, we're all leaving..."

"Five more minutes, mommy..." Kankuro mumbled.

"But for now, Gaara, clean up the mess."

"Make Kankuro do it." He poof-ed away.

Temari sighed.

On the roof top where Gaara was, he was secretly smirking. The plan worked! Thank you Naruto! He sent a message to Naruto about it and the fox boy decided that Gaara should do something that will make Temari never leave without him. It worked, so he's NOT an idiot after all! After all this time everyone thought he _was_ an idiot.

* * *

**AN:** I wonder if Kankuro really _is_ boring... Sorry about the ooc Gaara. 


End file.
